


All That From a Braid?

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets a lesson in dwarvish hair and beard customs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That From a Braid?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have been slowly working on after an idea I had while watching the extras on the AUJ dvd. It began with noticing similarities in Ori and Bombur's hair, and has now found its end with me finding myself with Oin feelings after DOS and the head canons that it inspired.

                Sitting around at Beorn’s house, the dwarves and Bilbo for at least a little while felt somewhat at ease. They had all had properly bathed, which meant wax needed to be reapplied and hair to be redone. Bilbo sat to the side, enjoying a pipe with Bofur, whose own hair was done up in his usual tri-braids rather quickly. “Er, Bofur, I know certain parts of dwarf life is secret,” Bilbo began remembering not to fondly his attempt at learning Khuzdul runes from Ori’s writings, “But do your braids and hair represent something? Since it seems some are going to great lengths to reproduce a simple braid.”

                Shrugging, Bofur took a puff off his pipe before answering, “Aye they do, mine for example, show that I am middle born dwarf, of a lower family. My three braids, like Nori’s, show that I am a middle born dwarf, not the head or heir to the clan, nor am I the one to be married. Mine are simple, and practical, which show that my craft is a hard one. While Nori has done his three braids in an elaborate way showing his born of slightly higher family, but also that he is of a not so honest profession.”

                “Bifur is the head of our clan, and as such he shows it in his braids, and in the fact that he wear’s ornaments also shows his craft is a slight bit more professional. Bombur meanwhile as youngest, will be the one to marry, or was the one to marry. Since both our families are not of nobility, or the highest standing, Bombur and Ori share the look like a bowl was the inspiration for their hair cut, showing that both are married.” Before Bofur could carry on Bilbo cut in, “Ori is married?!”

                Both of Bofur’s eyebrows crawled up into his hairline at Bilbo’s outburst, he took a puff of his pipe before explaining, “Aye, he is. Married to a lovely lass, head of the guard now that Dwalin’s gone. Surprised he hasn’t said anything to ya about her, madly in love the two of ‘em are.” Bilbo fiddled with his pipe not quite sure how to take this bit of news.

                “Anyway, where was I…” Bofur said thinking for a moment. “Oh yea, Bombur’s single braid shows that he has had children, quite a few I might add, but since its rather simple it shows that he like me works a lower rated craft. While Ori’s multiple braids show he has yet to have children, but cause his are a bit more fancy it shows that he works a somewhat higher craft, but the lack of beads of any sort shows that he is yet considered a Master at his craft.”

                “Dori’s now show that he not only is the head of his family, but a master crafts men as well, and well respected in his guild.” Bofur explained pausing to take a sip of ale. “What is Dori’s craft?” Bilbo asked curious, realizing he honestly did not know his companions as well as he thought he did. “Cloth maker,” Bofur answered “Rather fantastic one at that, learned the skill from his Mum if I aint mistaken.”

                Bilbo looked thoughtful for a moment looking over each of the company over before turning back to Bofur so that he could continue. “Now the rest of them it gets a bit more tricky, being that they are all noble, so not all the same rules apply and such. Like for example any of the lads do have the same rules about marriage and such, er, well not quite. Kili is a special case, since while he is a Prince, and technically third in line for the throne, he is to be the head of his Pa’s family Fili being Thorin’s heir and all. So Kili has some of the same rules applied to his braids and such as the rest of us.”

                “But he does not have any braids, or at least any I can see.” Bilbo pointed out taking a puff of his pipe and cocking his head slightly. “Aye, that’s cause he’s a complicated case ya see. He’ll wear the braids of his family clan once he’s head, but he also is not yet a master of a craft, nor is he married. There is also the fact that he intends to begin a courtship soon so he must humble himself with no braids to show his seriousness to his intended and their family. Which just so happens to be Bombur, Bifur, and me,” Bofur said with a wink at Bilbo.

                Bilbo snorted getting a bit of ash up his nose, causing him to have a soft coughing fit. “Really?” He finally managed to wheeze out once his fit had past. Smirking, Bofur nodded, “Aye, he’s always had doe eyes for our Kolla, Bombur’s eldest girl, and I’d be a fool if I said she didn’t return them.  Once this whole mad trip of his Uncle’s is over, I won’t doubt he’ll make his intentions official, and soon enough I’ll share a bunch of great nieces and nephews with ol’ Thorin over there.”

                Bofur took a sip of his ale smirking as Bilbo snorted in amusement, avoiding getting up ash up his nose this time. They mulled into a comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company as they finished off their pipes before Bofur began again. “Balin and Dwalin are both easy, both lack braids or hair ornaments since they have pledge their selves to the king. Balin’s hair though is a bit more styled since he is a professional type, while Dwalin goes free since his career is not quite as professional.  Gloin’s are elaborate; cause he’s noble and with a profession, while also he’s married with a lad. Oin’s though, Im not too sure about. Since the only time have I ever seen braids and hair like his was when a small caravan of Blacklock dwarves came by the Blue Mountains when I was a lad.”

                “And I am going to guess Thorin and Fili’s have to do with them being royalty?” Bilbo asked cleaning his pipe. “Aye, Thorin’s two braids show he is the King, while Fili’s four show he is a Prince, and Heir apparent. His mustache braids though are homage to his Pa’s own braids, and show that while he may not be considered of the family, he still honors his roots.” They lulled into a quiet silence for few moments before Bilbo chuckled, “Dwarves are so complicated; in the Shire we just use flowers.”

                “Flowers?” Bofur asked confused, looking over at his companion eyebrow raised high. “Mhmm, every wee hobbit lad and lass learns it, usually at their Grandmother’s knee.” Bilbo explained with a soft smile as he remembered his own lessons with his Grandmother Baggins. “You hobbits are a strange lot my friend, a strange lot.” Bofur said with a teasing grin as he took a sip of his ale. 


End file.
